Smoke and fire detectors are known in the art. However, known smoke and fire detectors can produce false alarms, and there are no known systems to easily and accurately verify alarms produced by these detectors. Furthermore, when a smoke, fire, or other life safety alarm occurs, there are no known systems to easily and accurately locate potential victims within a monitored region.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.